People who manage brands (“brand managers”) are interested in monitoring commentary on the internet regarding their brands or competitors' brands. Brand managers may read the commentary to gauge interest in their marketing materials, receive feedback regarding their products, or take further action regarding any inflammatory postings. Interactive websites such as social networks and blogs, for example, are part of a growing market for online brand marketing. Typical methods for brand management across interactive websites include manually creating accounts for each of the websites and frequently checking the content posted to such accounts or periodically querying online (e.g., via a search engine) for information regarding the relevant brands. Often times, the same website or webpage consistently contain commentary or other information that is of interest to brand managers. Depending on the type of commentary posted to a particular website, brand managers may desire to take action with respect to the particular commentary or base further marketing methods upon such commentary. However, monitoring content through manually creating and checking accounts or online queries is time consuming and also difficult to coordinate among multiple brand managers working with the same brand(s). It would be desirable to develop new techniques to monitor online commentary relevant across